This invention relates to eyelet type trailer hitches, and more particularly to a device for lockably preventing connection of a corresponding latch component to the eyelet.
It has been the experience that cargo trailers being stored in yards are quite vulnerable to theft by persons with a tractor having a latch component which engages the conventional eyelet component incorporated on such trailers. This is a major problem in yards where trailers are moved in and out in great numbers, and presently the only solution involves the expense of security personnel.
Applicant is aware of efforts made in the protection of trailers in the locking of fifth wheel couplers and ball-and-socket couplers, but is aware of no devices for the prevention of the coupling of conventional latch components with their corresponding eyelet components.